


Тысяча и один день

by Tykki



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth Wraith, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Past Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Past Todd/Historical Figures, Rebellion, Slavery, The Cure, Wraith Feeding, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Улей Тодда жил на Земле с момента победы над Ра. Тодд выбрал Джона в свои Спутники, но у Джона свои планы".Бета: |Chaos Theory|Для WTF Vampires 2018.





	Тысяча и один день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Thousand and One Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025661) by [tzzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzzzz/pseuds/tzzzz). 



ДЕНЬ 1:

 

Джон впервые видит Воина-Поэта на плановой встрече на базе в Неваде. Будучи пилотом-испытателем, он вообще редко участвует в светских мероприятиях, но Родни страдает, а страдать в одиночку неинтересно, так что Джону выпадает счастье тоже сюда попасть. Родни даже не удосужился предупредить, что на встрече будет присутствовать один из Бессмертных — типичный маккеевский недосмотр. Джону абсолютно плевать на политику, но даже ему слегка стыдно, что он явился в футболке и джинсах вместо традиционной белой туники.

 

Мистер Вулси, которого Джон вообще никогда не видел ни в чём, кроме ниспадающего свободноыми складками официального одеяния почитателя, находится целиком в своей стихии, здороваясь с их гостем самым своим подобострастным поклоном и соблюдая приветственную церемонию с точностью, какой мог научиться только на угодьях Японии. Но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на тонкостях запутанного этикета, который должен быть ему так хорошо знаком, Бессмертный, кажется, смотрит только на Джона, и тот вспыхивает под обвиняющим взором.

 

Позже Родни представляет очередную гениальную идею, которая привлекает внимание Джона ровно настолько, чтобы он понял: в ближайшем будущем ему предстоит пилотировать новый истребитель Бессмертных. А после этого Джон обнаруживает, что остался наедине с Воином-Поэтом в конференц-зале, захваченный потоком эмоций, передающихся прямо ему в мозг.

 

— Кто это у нас? — спрашивает Воин-Поэт, перемещая образы вокруг Джона и маня его подойти ближе. — Давно мне не приходилось чуять такого непокорства.

 

Джон заливается краской, смело признаваясь себе, что боится. Бессмертные исключительно редко пользуются гражданами класса А для питания, — только если те становятся бесполезны. Но Джон слышал: было несколько случаев, о них шептались. Страх внушает не слава или власть, но алчный блеск в жёлтых глазах Бессмертного.

 

Однако отец посылал его в хорошую школу почитания. Джон знает, что надо гордо держать голову и встретить дикий взгляд зверя искушающей усмешкой и уважительным поклоном. Поклониться он не успевает — Воин-Поэт останавливает его, взяв за подбородок холодными пальцами. Кожа у него, как шёлк поверх стали, — мягкая и твёрдая одновременно, так же, как сам Воин-Поэт одновременно самый ярый сторонник человечного обращения со стадом и самый хитроумный из генералов в войнах с Гоа’улдами.

 

Джон помнит войну по недолгому времени, когда служил в пехоте, до того, как эффект ретровируса Бессмертных обратили вспять, позволяя ему вернуться в цивилизованное состояние. Пусть даже только в качестве лабораторной крысы. Джон от рождения носит в себе кровь Древнего Врага. Ему повезло,что он пилотирует самолеты, а не сидит в клетке, ожидая, чтобы его исследовали.

 

Воин-Поэт подтягивает Джона к себе, когти впиваются ему в спину. Трудно противостоять инстинкту сопротивляться при встрече с хищником, но Джон глубоко вдыхает сладкий мускусный запах Бессмертного и приникает ближе вместо того, чтобы отстраниться.

 

— Дай мне попробовать, — шепчет Поэт. — Прекрасное, пылающее непокорство. Ода тому, что могло бы быть. Я бы с удовольствием одержал над тобой победу, как в прежние времена. Я бы мог взять тебя в миры Бегунов и позволить дразнить меня изысканной прелюдией. Но не  расточительствуйте понапрасну , как я говорил моим братьям. А ты слишком прекрасное создание, чтобы пустить тебя в отход.

 

Джон всегда мог бы отказаться. Многие из оставшихся Бессмертных брали себе Спутников и пробовали на вкус тех, кто претендовал на это право. По новым законам для этого требовалось согласие потенциальных Спутников, но, насколько Джону было известно, никто никогда не отказывался, боясь, что разозлившийся Бессмертный просто их съест.

 

Он тянется, чтобы  робко  приподнять футболку, обнажая уязвимую кожу на тяжело вздымающейся груди. В кино кормление кажется лёгким, но Джону доводилось слышать крики за закрытой дверью Мудрой Загадки, руководителя их объекта. Такая боль не лжёт.

 

Поэт гладит грудь Джона, и того пробирает дрожь. Он не знает точно, вызвано ли это страхом или тем, как трётся о его чувствительные соски странная шелковистая кожа. С губ рвётся крик, но Джон сдерживается. Ему всегда казалось, что с Бессмертными что-то не так — кроме того, что они его страшили. Неправильно было, что ради продолжения их жизни должны умирать люди, даже если они всего лишь маргиналы общества.

 

Джон иногда хвастается тем, как противостоит Бессмертным в мелочах — как тогда, когда сбежал из дома, чтобы месяц ходить в школу класса Б, или когда подначивал на тайное собрание, чтобы обсуждать переворот, которого, как он знал, никогда не случится. Но сейчас, когда прямо перед ним стоит Бессмертный, гипнотизируя его яростными золотистыми глазами, это всё кажется глупым лицемерием.

 

Поэт наклоняется ближе, пытаясь коснуться губами губ Джона, и у него отвратительные острые зубы и такие чуждые глаза. Джона вдруг озаряет: это же инопланетянин. Совокупляться с инопланетянином совершенно неестественно. Всё тело Джона протестует оттого, как это неправильно. Он едва не вздрагивает, когда рука Поэта небрежно обхватывает его шею. Джон чувствует, как открывается кормовой рот, готовясь высосать из него жизнь или, может быть, поцеловать.

 

Он сам не знает, какое нездоровое влечение заставляет его это сделать, но он хватает руку, подносит её к губам, чтобы можно было прижаться в поцелуе к нежным перепонкам на ладони, облизнуть абрис неестественных губ, словно это губы возлюбленного. Поэт содрогается от его прикосновения, не отрывая от Джона пристального взгляда жёлтых глаз.

 

— За все твои годы, — выдавливает Джон, чувствуя, как наполняет его ощущение власти, — тебе когда-нибудь отказывали?

 

Поэт фыркает:

 

— Когда-то давно. С Королевой может возлежать только один. Я бы не стал оскорблять её, взяв в любовники такого, как ты. Это было ниже моего достоинства.

 

— Значит, ты не знаешь, что такое ухаживать, — шепчет Джон, и страх и непокорство толкают его вперёд. — Не знаешь, каково это — желать и ждать согласия возлюбленного. Как сладка минута, когда тебе наконец уступают.

 

У Поэта перехватывает дыхание. Его свободная рука скользит по талии Джона, пробираясь под его футболку, оставляя когтями едва заметные царапины на спине.

 

— Я знаю, каково на вкус непокорство. Я знаю, как охватывает сладкое чувство победы. Я знаю терпение — тысячу лет сна в пустоте.

 

— Но был ли у тебя когда-нибудь консорт, который оставался с тобой потому, что хотел этого?

 

— Дар Жизни создаёт много…

 

— Дар Жизни — это не любовь, — Джон поверить не может, что прерывает мерзкую тварь, способную убить его на месте. Он уже видит, что будет, если обратить бурлящую жажду Поэта во власть, в контроль над теми, кто контролировал народ Джона с начала времён. А потом, когда он вторгнется в их святая святых, он сможет закончить всё раз и навсегда. Родни же говорит, что Бессмертные дали ему достаточно доступа к их технологиям, чтобы если они все умрут, он смог бы поддержать мир на прежнем уровне развития.

 

Неожиданно свобода уже не кажется таким уж пустым звуком. В первый раз за свою жизнь Джон понимает, что её можно достичь.

 

— Любовь — величайший дар человечества. Его самая сильная слабость, — признаёт Поэт. — Столько лет прошло, а я так её и не познал.

 

— Ты упускаешь самое красивое в человеческой поэзии.

 

Поэт кивает:

 

— Это уже больше похоже на моего любимого Спутника, Розу. Он написал: «О, эта кроткая на вид любовь / Как на поверку зла, неумолима!»*. Он писал такие прекрасные пьесы. — Поэт кажется искренне опечаленным. Джону сложно вообразить, каково это — находить тех, с кем можно разделить жизнь, а потом смотреть, как они все умирают, когда их тела стареют настолько, что оказываются неподвластны даже целительным силам Дара Жизни. Роза сам лишил себя жизни, если Джон правильно помнил историю. — Но он любил не меня.  Мне следовало увидеть, сколько в глубине его трагедий скрывается страстного желания, которое я и не думал ценить.

 

С тех пор Поэт не брал себе Спутников.

 

— Ну так цени теперь. Дай мне в тебя влюбиться, — Джон мог даже научиться восхищаться Поэтом. Из всех Бессмертных Воин-Поэт был самым загадочным и вызывал больше симпатии, чем остальные. Что-то в жёлтых глазах говорило, что ему не всё равно. А раз ему было не всё равно, то это давало возможность им манипулировать.

 

— Да, думаю, так я и поступлю, — признал Поэт. — Как мне звать тебя, Джон Шеппард? Драгоценней ли ты Розы? Уж точно опаснее. Непокорный? Брат? Тигр? Лебедь?

 

— Ты будешь звать меня Джоном. Вопрос в том, как мне называть тебя?

 

— Мой титул подойдёт.

 

— Нет, нужно имя. Ты хочешь испытать человеческую любовь? Человеческая любовь бывает между равными.

 

— Моё истинное имя… — совершенно непроизносимо, шелковистый шёпот, окутанный образами многих битв, победа в которых досталась тяжким трудом, загадок науки, чудес вселенной.

 

— То, что я слышу, похоже на «Тодд», — отвечает Джон.

 

— Значит, Тодд, — говорит Бессмертный, снова протягивая руку к груди Джона.

 

— Эй, не так быстро, — Джон поспешно прикрывает сердце разорванной футболкой. — Сперва заслужи.

 

 

 

ДЕНЬ 4:

 

— Поверить не могу, что Поэту сдался Солдат Шеппард в качестве Спутника. Ну то есть, он один из сотни таких против двух миллиардов людей на этой планете и кто знает, скольких ещё на других, а он выбирает Шеппарда? — Маккей последователен в словах и поступках — ноет несмотря на то, что это для них огромная победа.

 

Карсон, сидящий за столом напротив Джона, качает головой:

 

— Не слушай его, паренёк. Ты отличная находка, для Бессмертного и вообще. Я только опасаюсь, как бы нас так не разоблачили. Я с Исполненным Любопытства работал над кое-какими проектами, которые должны были увеличить эффективность процесса кормления, и совершенно ясно, что во время кормления Бессмертные получают ещё больший доступ к разуму. Как бы нам ни пришлось исключить Джона из наших будущих планов.

 

— Всё нормально, ребят. Я ему ещё не давал кормиться. И убью его прежде, чем дам. Я просто поморочу ему голову, пока мы наш план в действие не приведём.

 

— Какой план? — с раздражённым видом спрашивает Родни. — Бессмертные никогда не бывают все одновременно в одном месте. Некоторые вообще больше на Землю не возвращаются. И даже если мы сможем сбросить тех, кто здесь, останутся ещё другие, и они ещё смогут угнать кучу гоа’улдских кораблей.

 

— Ну, есть более биологический вариант. Если моим куратором станет кто-то, помимо Исполненного Любопытства, и у меня будет возможность немножко поработать в лаборатории одному, мне кажется, я бы смог сконструировать вирус. Когда-то Бессмертные были людьми, как и солдаты. Если у меня будет доступ к образцам стволовых клеток, которые мы использовали, чтобы обращать вспять процесс с солдатами вроде Джона, я, возможно, смогу снова сделать их людьми.

 

— Они всё равно контролируют переключатель в Дакаре, — судя по виду Родни, на него находит его очередное озарение. — Земля защищена щитом, но если вирус Карсона сможет вынести местных Бессмертных, то мы можем использовать выключатель, чтобы уничтожить остальных.

 

Работа, конечно, огромная. Но всё лучше, чем жить секс-рабом монстра следующие пару сотен лет и смотреть, как Родни, Карсон и все, кого Джон знает, стареют и умирают до того, как он станет старше хотя бы на день.

 

— Значит, мне всего-то надо сделать так, чтобы Исполненный Любопытства отвязался от Карсона, добыть ему лабораторию и доступ к стволовым клеткам. Потом надо будет соблазнить Бессмертного, не давая ему мной кормиться, выпустить на волю чуму, сделать так, чтобы мы все добрались до Дакары и сразились там с Бессмертными, а потом использовать оружие. Проще не бывает.

 

— Мы все умрём, — ворчит Родни. Джон опасается, что он прав.

 

ДЕНЬ 9:

 

Новые апартаменты Тодда на базе роскошны и увешаны тончайшими шелками и совершенно прекрасными картинами. Приглушённый свет создаёт искусительную атмосферу. С едой Тодд тоже постарался. Хотя у Бессмертных вкусовые рецепторы работают не так, как у людей, Джон понимает, что это лучшая трапеза за его жизнь, даже несмотря на то, что он из богатой семьи класса А.

 

— За прогресс. — Тодд поднимает винный бокал, тонко улыбаясь Джону.

 

— За смелость, — добавляет Джон, больше для себя, чем для Тодда.

 

Тот прожил много лет. Много жизней. Его история — это история человечества. Война с Ра, первый правящий совет, внедрение системы классов. Джон удивляется, узнав, что это Тодд предложил когда-то, чтобы классу Б позволили самим развивать собственное общество, словно и нет никаких Бессмертных, класс Ц предназначили для потребления, а класс А — для роли хорошо оплачиваемой прислуги.

 

— Почему бы просто не оставить нас в покое?

 

Тодд смеётся, и глаза у него древние и дикие.

 

— Порой я задаюсь вопросом, почему мы так и не сделали. Но Гоа’улды — грозный враг, и одни мы с ними сражаться не могли, учитывая их армии Джаффа. Для вас они угроза не меньше, чем для нас, Джон. В этом мы на одной стороне. Что до Маргиналов в вашем обществе — и хорошо, что мы их потребляем. Иначе это было бы такое бремя для прогресса человечества.

 

Это Джон может понять. Он никогда не встречался с кем-то из класса Ц. Они после достижения совершеннолетия не заживаются. Джону приходилось слышать рассказы тех из класса А, кому Бессмертные поручили заботу о классе Ц. Они изувечены, иногда не способны двигаться, иногда не способны связно мыслить, иногда неустойчивы психически и опасны. А иногда им присущи особые таланты — интеллект, плохо сочетающийся с их внешним видом, блестящие трюизмы в безумии. Джон когда-то сдружился с Эваном Лорном, смотрителем самого крупного в Неваде технологического комплекса для класса Ц, и тот говорил, что каждый раз, когда он подавал  подавал прошение о замене класса на более высокий , руководящий Бессмертный всегда соглашался.

 

— Вы многое открыли в своей ранней истории, Джон. В самом начале мы брали класс А в дикие земли Севера или на базу Древнего Врага в Антарктике. Мы позволяли правителям собирать класс Ц в сырых подземельях, от которых несло гнилью и грязью. Обычный человек о нас не знал, а если знал, то это была Поэзия, легенда. Но вы — такая любознательная раса, и скоро вы «завоевали» планету, заявили свои права с помощью бессмысленных границ, растратили столько жизней в войне. Но вы поумнели и развили собственную технологию, и только посмотри на вас сейчас! Мы так стары, что иногда я задумываюсь, не слишком ли закоснели наши Мудрецы, чтобы учиться новому. Но вы! За какие-то тысячи лет вы изобрели математику, способную соперничать с нашей. Вы понимаете работы Древнего Врага, с которым делите кровь, и это обогащает обе наши цивилизации.

 

С точки зрения Джона, больше это походит на отношения паразита и его носителя. Бессмертные порабощают, точно так же, как и Гоа’улды. Разница лишь в том, что Бессмертные не просили, чтобы им поклонялись. Люди поклоняются им и так. И это беспокоит Джона даже больше, чем алчность во взгляде Тодда.

 

— Сегодня я получу тебя? — молит Тодд.

 

— Ты мне только что сказал, что четыре тысячи лет — это всего ничего. По-моему, можешь и подождать.

 

ДЕНЬ 15:

 

— Я этого не потерплю! Я дарил тебе подарки! Редчайшие кушанья! Изящнейшие вещи! А ты всё так же не позволяешь себя попробовать! — Тодд подкрепляет свои слова тем, что выбрасывает букет лилий с балкона Джона.

 

— Может, не нужны мне цветы, — отвечает Джон. — Может, мне и вещи не нужны. Но ты же не удосужился спросить.

 

ДЕНЬ 32:

 

Джон вздыхает, глядя, как уменьшается мир под ним. Этот корабль не похож ни на что из того, что ему приходилось видеть раньше, и он способен проходить через кольцо, что делает его идеальным вариантом для атаки на крепость в Дакаре. Но сейчас Джон об этом не думает. Он наслаждается простой радостью от наблюдения, как редеет атмосфера, как холодный, тёмный и прекрасный космос окружает его.

 

Тодд наблюдает за ним, а не за голубым шариком, в который превратилась Земля. Бессмертный облизывает губы.

 

— Ты становишься красивее день ото дня, — шепчет он, гладя по щеке Джона ладонью. На этот раз в том не просыпается инстинктивное желание отшатнуться. Он приникает к руке и на секунду чувствует неодолимую тягу в мозгу. Он мог бы сдаться. Так он сам хочет. Тодд этого заслуживает за то, что подарил такой опыт; но потом Джон приходит в себя. Если Тодд прочтёт его мысли, то это конец, не только для Джона, но и для Родни с Карсоном.

 

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — резко бросает Джон. — А ну, хватит игр разума. И за то, что ты вообще решил попробовать, ты мне теперь должен что-нибудь грандиозное.

 

Тодд фыркает, но уступает, медленно отнимая руку от лица Джона, и на щеке того остаётся поцелуй от кормовых губ.

 

ДЕНЬ 40:

 

Тодд искупает свою вину, взяв Джона в Гранд-Каньон. Джон вовсе не этого ожидал, но всё равно жест  впечатляющий. Джон бывал здесь раньше, но тогда рядом не находилось никаких Бессмертных. На самом деле, они предпочитают тёмные и влажные места. Их конференц-холлы — в затонувших пещерах, скрытых от жары и солнечного света. Они прятались там от быстро развивающейся человеческой цивилизации на Севере, не обращая внимания на тропические джунгли, в которых их могли бы не обнаружить до сих пор.

 

— Почему здесь? — спрашивает Джон.

 

— Ты мужчина несравненной красоты. Ты любишь пространство и уединение. Иногда я касаюсь других реальностей. Твоя смерть — посреди океана или в необъятной пустыне.

 

— Так ты привёл меня сюда, чтобы убить? — Джон уже давно миновал стадию страха. Тодд слишком сильно его желает, чтобы с ним расправиться. Но всё-таки — хищник говорит о смерти так, что делает её слишком осязаемой, на вкус Джона.

 

Тодд смеётся:

 

— Я привёл тебя сюда, потому что знал, что тебе здесь понравится и что тебе понравится смотреть, как я преодолеваю препятствия, словно человек. Когда мог бы простой командой вызвать стрелу, чтобы она доставила нас на базу, в мою постель.

 

— Так у нас поход? — изумившись, спрашивает Джон. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Бессмертный пал так низко. — Я и правда обожаю походы.

 

Тодд кивает, закидывая на спину рюкзак и следуя за Джоном по узкой тропе в Каньон. Бессмертные не столько потеют под жаркими солнечными лучами, сколько становятся ещё более бледно-зелёными на вид. Но Тодд не жалуется, и всё его внимание сосредоточено на Джоне.

 

Только когда они разбивают лагерь над искрящимся бирюзовым водопадом, Тодд с размаху бросается на землю и спрашивает:

 

— Зачем люди это делают?

 

Джон улыбается:

 

— Ты сам сказал: мы молодой вид. Мы ещё недалеко ушли от дикой природы.

 

— Когда такие, как я, принадлежали дикой природе, мы были всего лишь насекомыми. Мы не видели красоту красных скал и глубоких ущелий. Мы жаждали тепла, и воды, и корма. Подобной жизнью не стоило гордиться.

 

— Вы раньше были жуками? — удивляется новостям Джон.

 

Тодд хмыкает:

 

— Жуками размера не больше, чем расстояние от ладони до локтя. Но однажды, когда один из жуков наелся созданием, очень похожим на тебя, их ДНК смешалось, и родились мы, Бессмертные. Цивилизация шагнула из мрака в свет. Природа для нас — приятные темнота и тепло, как на нашем Корабле-Матке.

 

— Вашем корабле? — переспрашивает Джон. Бессмертные отдали написание истории людям, и, насколько те знали, началась она со смерти Ра, когда Бессмертные позволили людям в первый раз овладеть письменностью.

 

— Он потерпел здесь крушение давным-давно.

 

— Но ты же сказал, что вы были жуками до того, как смешались с людьми.

 

— Я не говорил, что мы смешались с людьми Земли. Древний Враг посеял семена вашего вида по меньшей мере в двух галактиках. Может, всего их и больше — богатых охотничьих угодий, которые однажды обнаружат наши братья. Но хватит пока уроков истории. Когда-нибудь я приведу тебя на место крушения корабля, и ты поймёшь. Возможно, тогда ты перестанешь меня бояться.

 

Джон поражён.

 

— Я тебя не боюсь, — рефлекторно отвечает он.

 

— Часть тебя — боится. При всём твоём непокорстве ты достаточно умён, чтобы понимать, что я способен с тобой сделать. — Тодд протягивает кормовую руку и гладит Джона по голой груди под туникой. — Ты боишься дать себя попробовать.

 

— Не боюсь. Я же тебе говорил. Я не хочу тебя ненавидеть. Я хочу быть с тобой, потому что сам так желаю, а не потому, что ты меня заставляешь.

 

— Я ради этого поднялся сюда пешком. Мы здесь, когда солнце садится над этими сияющими озёрами. Я рассказываю тебе нашу историю, хотя это запрещено. Я бы получил тебя сейчас, если бы за эти короткие дни не привязался к тебе так сильно. — Грудь Бессмертного тяжело вздымается. Он дрожит от желания, дёргая к себе Джона со своей неестественной силой, так, что Джон оказывается прижат к прохладному телу, почти сидя на коленях у Бессмертного.

 

Сердце Джона бьётся чаще. Это страх виноват в том, что у него стоит? Или дело в гипнотическом взгляде Бессмертного? Это мудрость веков таится в такой гротескной улыбке? Джон неумолимо клонится вперёд, касаясь губами губ Тодда. Поцелуй не мерзок. У чёрных зубов нет привкуса гнили. На самом деле, Бессмертный на вкус слишком чистый, нет даже солёного привкуса пота.

 

Джон стонет, не разрывая поцелуй, когда длинный язык встречает его мягкой лаской. Бессмертный без усилий поднимает Джона и несёт его к одному из водоёмов, отсвечивающих сейчас красным из-за заката. Он кладёт Джона на спину, сбрасывая с себя тёмные одежды прежде, чем избавить Джона от простой белой туники, которую тот выбрал больше из-за жары, чем от формализма.

 

Вдоль позвоночника Тодда идёт хребтообразный щиток, но он не острый, просто твёрдый, как узнаёт Джон, прижавшись ладонью, чтобы втянуть Тодда в очередной поцелуй. Кормовая рука того снова зияет пастью, и Джону приходится убрать её с груди, позволяя Бессмертному целовать и осторожно прикусывать его шею.

 

— Среди моего народа это считается намного более интимным, чем кормление, — признаётся Тодд. — Не лишись мы нашей Королевы, я бы никогда до такого не дошёл.

 

— Но ты раньше это делал? — спрашивает Джон.

 

— Только с одной Спутницей. Она была Королевой народа пустынь, в стране Ра, но после его падения. Она меня не боялась. Она даже не боялась моего гнева, когда брала смертных любовников и рожала от них детей. Она была прекрасна, моя Богиня-Кошка. Трудно было не вмешаться, когда её убили в их смертной войне, ради империй, которые простирались на континент, только чтобы рассыпаться в одно мгновение. Я хотел, чтобы она была моей Королевой и продолжила наш род, но это было не в её силах. Даже Исполненный Любопытства признаёт, что в конце концов наш улей умрёт здесь, в стране изобилия.

 

— Я не могу родить тебе детей, — шепчет Джон. — Но я могу дать тебе вот это. Я должен.

 

Он наклоняется вниз, с удивлением находя два зазубренных отростка вместо привычного гладкого члена. Дотрагивается языком до странных гребней. В увеличенном состоянии они могут навредить, но раз предыдущая возлюбленная Тодда потом ещё детей рожала, то едва ли слишком сильно.

 

— В воду, — выдыхает Тодд в кожу Джона. — Мой народ предпочитает заниматься этим в воде.

 

Он снова поднимает Джона, а потом опускает его в один из водоёмов, как нечто драгоценное. Но потом оказывается рядом, прижимая Джона к твёрдой скале и целуя, глубже на этот раз, одновременно лаская вставший член Джона.

 

— Хорошо, что я тебя никак не назвал. Ни одно описание не подходит тебе лучше, чем «Джон». Я бы не смог подобрать Поэзию, чтобы описать, что ты со мной делаешь.

 

Потом что-то упирается Джону в проход. Кажется, что это пальцы, но учитывая когти Тодда, это вряд ли. Нечто поворачивается, словно вкручиваясь внутрь. Джон резко втягивает в себя воздух, чувствуя, как оно задевает его простату. Всхлипнув, он прикусывает тонкую губу Тодда. Ощущения потрясающие, и Джону хочется ещё. Ему хочется всего, что он только может получить.

 

Он рывком задирает колени, обнимая Тодда ногами за талию, и вскрикивает, когда в него входит вторая, видимо, часть раздвоенного пениса. Трение смягчается какой-то естественной смазкой, которую, похоже, выделяет Тодд, но Джон всё равно чувствует всю ребристую поверхность. От того, как всё изгибается, расширяется и вкручивается, когда Тодд в него толкается, ощущения просто потрясающие. Затем он поднимает Джона и несёт его в центр водоёма, а там стоит, крепко его обняв, и его странный пенис подаётся вперёд. Джон кончает, не успев понять, что происходит. А потом он просто держится за Тодда, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, пока тот сжимает его бёдра, поднимает и опускает в ритме своих рывков, каждый раз попадая в простату Джона.

 

— Если бы я покормился, — выдавливает Тодд. — У тебя бы стояло часами.

 

Джон мотает головой. Сложно подобрать слова, когда мозг размягчился от оргазма, а Тодд всё ещё вбивается внутрь.

 

— У меня снова встанет, — наконец произносит он, тяжело дыша. —  Продолжай , пока не закончишь. Поверь, мне понравится.

 

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Тодд, неожиданно переворачивая Джона, так, чтобы прислонить его к берегу водоёма и начать трахать со всей силы. Джон практически вопит, когда отростки внутри него начинают массировать ему простату ещё сильнее. Руки у него дрожат от усилий удержаться и не упасть, и он чувствует, как у него снова встаёт.

 

— Я скоро эякулирую, — предупреждает его Тодд. — Приготовься.

 

Джону как раз хватает времени, чтобы задуматься, что, блин, имеется в виду, когда штуки у него внутри вспухают, такое ощущение, в два раза, и из них выплёскивается что-то обжигающее и щиплющее, усиливая впечатление, так что Джона будто разрывает на части. Он кричит, и из него словно вышибает весь дух, и он позволяет Тодду держать его, переживая самый причудливый оргазм в своей жизни.

 

Он не помнит, как Тодд поднимал его из водоёма и заворачивал в свежую белую тунику. В себя он приходит, когда сидит, прислонившись в Тодду и смотрит на звёзды, паря на адреналине и чём-то, чем в него кончили. Сейчас Джон чувствует в себе силу. Он чувствует себя на вершине мира.

 

— Можно было лучше, чем так, — замечает Тодд, притягивая к себе Джона для поцелуя. — Но и так долго будет достаточно.

 

Джон не может передать словами, как с этим согласен, так что просто сворачивается в клубок, прижимаясь к Тодду и глядя, как звёзды угасают, чтобы дать сумеркам вкрасться в несравненную красоту ночи.

 

Джона всё полностью устраивает, и это его пугает.

 

ДЕНЬ 197:

 

Корабль стар. От него пахнет гнилью и затхлостью, и смертью с умиранием. Но Джон в восторге. У Карсона большой прогресс с вирусом благодаря тому, что Джон рассказал о происхождении Бессмертных и насекомоподобной природе стволовых клеток, которые он использует, но если бы удалось привести сюда Родни, то Джон смог бы представить ещё лучший конец правления Бессмертных.

 

Джон заляпан какой-то мерзкой слизью — из-за того, что чуть раньше Тодд взял его у стены помещения, которое когда-то было покоями для спаривания. Джон шутливо напомнил ему, что забеременеть не может, но втайне слегка на эту тему тревожился. Вот только помогать создать ещё Бессмертных ему и не хватало.

 

— Так вот как вы сюда попали, — Джон чувствует благоговение. Корабль размером с гоа’улдскую пирамиду, но он живой. На самом деле, он жив даже сейчас, даже если с помощью изменённых участков ДНК Джон чувствует, что корабль болен.

 

— Да. Когда-то это было единственное наше судно, способное на путешествия между галактиками, но сейчас это лишь пустой каркас, музей нашей былой славы.

 

— Былой славы? — ошарашенно спрашивает Джон. — Ваш народ правит на большинстве планет в этой галактике!

 

Он надеется, что его слова — не просто пропаганда, что была какая-то цель у бесконечных войн, что был какой-то смысл в том, что Джон был Солдатом, а потом эту силу у него отняли.

 

Бессмертный фыркает, гладя Джона по спине, как какого-то своеобразного питомца.

 

— Власть не имеет значения без способности к воспроизводству. Без нашей Королевы мы всего лишь трутни в улье, живущие нашу вечность в ужасе перед смертью. Наш улей уже вымер, хоть мы и существуем. Без Королевы трофеи, за которыми мы сюда явились, бессмысленны.

 

Джону не понять. Бессмертным поклоняются целые общества. Теперь, когда Гоа’улды почти побеждены, Бессмертным даже не придётся сражаться. Они единственные истинно Свободные во всей Галактике. Как они могут быть недовольны?

 

— Вы же Бессмертные. Как вы можете быть вымирающим видом?

 

— Мы не можем жить вечно, даже если нам необязательно умирать. Возможно, понадобится миллион лет несчастных случаев и самоубийств, но в конце концов никого из нас не останется. К тому моменту мы уже достигнем потолка нашего прогресса. Без притока новой крови мы коснеем в старых идеях. Без стимула воевать мы станем ещё самодовольнее. Наше общество захлебнётся и умрёт, пока наши Братья в другой галактике будут размножаться, развиваться, становиться сильнее, и всё из-за недостатка ресурсов.

 

— Ты же не можешь хотеть того же, — Джон пытается вообразить мир без уверенности в завтрашнем дне, в котором он, как это ни нелепо звучит, мог бы умереть от голода. Он пытается вообразить мир до вмешательства Бессмертных, в котором люди сражались друг с другом за глупости вроде территорий.

 

У Тодда печальный вид, хотя Джон никогда не считал его склонным к меланхолии.

 

— Когда-то мне было бы безразлично мнение человека. Когда-то ты был бы лишь изысканной трапезой, которую смакуют, а не которой потакают. Я бы командовал армиями.

 

— Ты и сейчас ими командуешь.

 

— Это тень того, что у меня было. Мы съели наших Трутней, чтобы дожить до конца путешествия. Они — как Солдаты, но ментальная связь у них ещё смехотворней, чем та, что ты чувствовал, когда сражался. Вообрази, как можно жить с тысячью глаз, быть повсюду и сражаться повсюду одновременно. Вообрази улей мыслей, действующих в согласии, как прекрасное единое целое. Когда-то мы были Рейфами, пугающим, легендарным врагом. Теперь нас определяет вечность. Бессмертие насмехается над нами, и всё же мы прожили слишком долго, чтобы иметь смелость умереть.

 

Джону хочется его утешить. Ему хочется взять ладонь Тодда и приложить к своей груди, подарить ему немного того, ради чего стоит жить. Он начинает задаваться вопросом, сумеет ли он, когда придёт время, убить Тодда вместе с остальными.

 

— Пока что ты самое волнующее, что случалось со мной за века, — и Тодд целует Джона, притягивая его ближе, — жаль, что я не могу взять тебя обратно в мою родную галактику и показать тебе истинную славу Рейфов. Жаль, что наша Королева умерла за шесть тысяч лет путешествия в пустоте, и я не могу показать тебе её красоту. Жаль, что я не могу кормиться тобой, но я начинаю сомневаться, не ради ли одного предвкушения я теперь живу.

 

Джон улыбается, пытаясь придать себе соблазнительный вид:

 

— Тогда пока и не кормись. Мы можем подождать.

 

ДЕНЬ 348:

 

У Джона потеют ладони от того, как он нервничает, но Родни пообещал, что всё образуется, и это необходимый этап. Джон не знает, что Родни задумал, но он видит сомнение и страх в его глазах, когда входит в лабораторию. Каким бы ни был план, Джону, по словам Родни, нельзя его знать. Но он предполагает, что Родни планирует как-то убить Исполненного Любопытства. Смерть — единственное, что может удержать того подальше от лабораторий.

 

Джон не ожидает, что Родни внезапно уйдёт под надуманным предлогом, и он не ожидает, что Исполненный Любопытства повернётся и надвинется на него со знакомой жаждой в глазах.

 

— Что ты с ним сделал? — шипит Бессмертный. — Какими чарами ты опутываешь, если с тобой спариться? Как ты манипулируешь?

 

У Исполненного Любопытства вкус слизи и желчи, его язык и зубы словно стараются разорвать Джона вместо того, чтобы его ласкать.

 

— Я узнаю, что ты сделал, даже если придётся выпить тебя досуха.

 

Джон даже осознать не может, что он говорит. Он совершенно этого не ожидал. К тому моменту, как он понимает, что надо бежать, Исполненный Любопытства уже втиснул его в угол за одним из лабораторных стендов. Выглядит он настолько огромным, что Джону и в голову не приходит с ним сражаться. Одно дело, будь он всё ещё Солдатом, но сейчас в его распоряжении только человеческая слабость.

 

Тодд избаловал его, заставив забыть, что любой Бессмертный может его взять, и он будет не в силах его остановить.

 

— Нет, — молит Джон. — Ты же знаешь, что так нельзя. Я из класса А. Ты не можешь так поступить.

 

Исполненный Любопытства смеётся:

 

— Эти правила для нас — просто рекомендации. Мир вертится по нашей воле. Не будет никаких последствий, если я покормлюсь одним презренным человечишкой.

 

— Тодд тебе устроит последствия.

 

— Не тогда, когда я узнаю, что ты на самом деле с ним делаешь.

 

— Ничего я не делаю, — выдыхает Джон, чувствуя, как душат его страх и адреналин. Если Исполненный Любопытства всё узнает, расплата ждёт не только Джона. Родни и Карсона признают его сообщниками.

 

Джон находит в себе силы накинуться на Бессмертного, хотя и тщетно. Удаётся хорошенько пнуть ногой и пару раз ударить кулаком, прежде чем его резко впечатывают в стену, и в плече что-то отдает болью. Он падает на кучу стекла и сломанного оборудования, скуля и пытаясь подняться на ноги, но Исполненный Любопытства пинает его по рёбрам и подтягивает к себе.

 

— Могу понять, чем ты привлекаешь. Твоё непокорство сладкое на вкус, — Бессмертный хватается за повреждённое плечо Джона, заставляя того взвыть, и с пугающей усмешкой поворачивает его, снова прижимая к лабораторному стенду.

 

Кормовая рука с широко раззявленным ртом нависает над Джоном. Тот пытается вырваться, не обращая внимания на ноющий сустав. Но рука всё равно опускается на грудь, и он кричит от боли, какой никогда раньше не приходилось испытывать. Голова разрывается от тяжести разума Исполненного Любопытства. Душа корчится в агонии. В этот миг не существует счастья. Не существует жизни, не существует любви, только затмевающая всё боль. Но вторжение даже хуже неё. Оно забирает что-то личное, интимное, святое, и всё в Джоне против этого восстаёт. Кажется, целая вечность проходит прежде, чем вторжение прекращается.

 

Джон открывает глаза и сквозь туман смотрит на жуткое зелёное лицо, зубастую пасть, ужасные чужеродные глаза. Монстр протягивает руку к ноющей груди Джона, и тот с трудом отшатывается, умоляя:

 

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет.

 

В этот момент раздаётся пронзительный голос Родни:

 

— Прекрати! Ты что, не видишь, что ему и так досталось? Иди медика позови. Я о нём позабочусь.

 

Руки Родни гладят его по волосам:

 

— С тобой всё нормально, Джон, — говорит он. — Его больше нет. О, Господи. Я и не думал… С тобой всё будет хорошо. Ты просто держись, и мы тебя подлатаем. Не волнуйся.

 

Джону хочется огрызнуться, что с ним вовсе не всё нормально. Что у Родни нет права уговаривать его не волноваться, когда в глубине души его отравляет ощущение ужасающей уязвимости и пустоты. Ничего никогда не будет так, как раньше.

 

ДЕНЬ 350:

 

В следующий раз Джон приходит в себя в знакомом лазарете на базе. Он здесь уже пару раз бывал после аварий, не считая тех случаев, когда сдавал кровь для исследований Карсона.

 

— Ты как себя чувствуешь, паренёк? — вид у Карсона усталый и замученный.

 

Джон позволяет себе погрузиться в ощущения тела, преодолевая действие отличных лекарств. Он помнит такие вещи по смутной дымке войны. Его, должно быть, посадили на болеутоляющее на основе энзима. Но он всё равно чувствует острую боль в руке, надёжно прибинтованной к груди, и в рёбрах, и в правой лодыжке.

 

— Всё ноет, — отвечает он, не обращая внимания на основное — на тянущую боль в глубине, в забинтованной ране над сердцем.

 

— Да, я так и подозревал. У меня для тебя тот ещё список повреждений: вывих плеча, ушиб почек и рёбер и перелом лодыжки.

 

— Карсон, — скрипит Джон, только замечая знакомую сухость в горле — без сомнения, признак анестезии. — Сколько лет?

 

— Меньше года. Он не торопился, потому что зондировал твой разум. Солдат Митчелл оглушил его станнером секунд через десять кормления.

 

Но станнеры, которые носила охрана на базе, вырубали только людей, Бессмертных они просто поражали током на секунду, но из строя не выводили.

 

— Дальше? — требует Джон, а Карсон по доброте душевной даёт ему стакан воды.

 

— Воин-Поэт свернул ему шею, — и Карсон стискивает руку Джона. — Мы все можем считать, что это к лучшему.

 

Это и был план? Сделать так, чтобы Тодд убил Исполненного Любопытства? Это поэтому у Карсона был такой загнанный вид? Он чувствовал себя виноватым?

 

— Карсон?

 

— Для прогресса отбраковывают слабых и сохраняют сильных, — какая ирония, что сейчас Карсон прибегает к цитатам из Дарвина, одной из главных пешек Бессмертных. Но когда Джон заглядывает ему в глаза, то видит, что и ему неуютно от ситуации. Стоит сделать один шаг против системы, и тебя погребёт под лавиной.

 

— Тодд? — его отсутствие бросается в глаза. — Совет привлечёт его к ответственности?

 

Карсон пожимает плечами. Джону интересно, не всё ли ему равно. Конечно, они все используют Тодда, но у того тоже есть чувства, и он не заслуживает, чтобы его наказали за глупый план Карсона с Родни.

 

— Они назначили слушание, но Родни изучил Правила. Покушение на Спутника другого Бессмертного — одно из доступных им оправданий. Исполненный Любопытства был форменным ублюдком, но Вулси и другие традиционалисты из кожи вон лезут, чтобы его оплакать. Скандал просто огромный.

 

— Я ему не Спутник, — шепчет Джон, внезапно испытывая страх за Тодда. — Я же не позволяю ему кормиться.

 

— Это проблема с точки зрения закона, да, но для твоего Бессмертного стратегию сочиняет Элизабет Вейр.

 

— Он сейчас здесь? — Джону нужно быть с Тоддом, убедить его, что с ним всё хорошо, ну или всё будет хорошо. Ему нужно придать Тодду сил перед слушанием. Он резко приподнимается, сразу чувствуя, как стреляет болью рана в груди. — Что с ним сделали?

 

— Полегче, Джон, — Карсон без труда толкает его обратно. — Совет соберётся только через неделю. Воин-Поэт ждал здесь всё время, пока тебя оперировали, но ушёл, когда я сказал, что ты сейчас очнёшься. Судя по всему, когда он пришёл тебя спасать, ты от него отшатнулся.

 

— Я не отшатывался. — Но он и правда отшатнулся. Джон помнит монстра, который стоял над ним, когда он и так чувствовал себя уязвимым и опустошённым, и протягивал руку. Неужто это был Тодд? Неужто Джон испугался собственного любовника? — Я был не в себе. Мне нужно его увидеть. Пожалуйста.

 

Карсон вздыхает:

 

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

 

 

 

ДЕНЬ 351:

 

Тодд разрабатывал стратегию защиты вместе с Вейр, когда Джон его позвал, но теперь вернулся и с неуверенным видом нависает над кроватью Джона.

 

— Привет, — шепчет Джон. Ему всё ещё больно, но Карсон его выпустил из лазарета, с условием, что в его комнате за ним будут наблюдать. Разумеется, первым делом Джон сказал медсестре, что будет жить у Тодда.

 

— Здравствуй, Джон Шеппард, — нерешительно отвечает Тодд, не выглядя уверенным в себе целиком и полностью в первый раз с тех пор, как Джон его встретил.

 

— Ну, — внезапно Джон не знает, что сказать. Он никогда не умел выражать свои эмоции. — Как дела со слушанием?

 

— Элизабет Вейр не сомневается, что ты мой Спутник во всех смыслах, которые имеют значение. Нет никакого правила, по которому я обязан кормиться, чтобы взять Спутника, есть только то, что тот, кого я убил, кормился тем, на кого предъявил право я. Эти правила — такие человеческие махинации. В улье Королева бы просто решила. В улье не было бы никаких Спутников.

 

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Джон, протягивая руку к Тодду. — Не надо было мне сдерживаться. Надо было тебе позволить.

 

Это опасные игры, и Джон это знает, но он нутром чувствует, что это правда. Если бы не было этого глупого плана, если бы не было угрозы, что Тодд прочтёт его мысли, он бы давно позволил ему кормиться. Он доверяет Тодду.

 

— Нет, — отвечает тот, накрывая руку Джона своей и целуя его кормовыми губами. — Когда мы всё это начали, ты правильно решил. Я люблю не то, что ты для меня делаешь. Я люблю тебя. Это дар больший, чем Дар Жизни. Я буду ждать, пока ты сам того не пожелаешь.

 

Джон может только горько рассмеяться.

 

— Раньше я был готов. Но нервничал. А теперь не думаю, что я смогу. Слишком больно, — выдыхает он.

 

— Знаю, — у Тодда пристыженный вид. — Знаю, что поэтому все и кричат. Даже Роза кричал. Но я думал, возможно, если бы ты меня любил, больно бы не было. Если бы это был свободно данный дар, уж конечно ты бы не чувствовал боли.

 

И у Джона сжимается сердце. Тодд, конечно, из инопланетной расы, поработившей народ Джона, но он не заслуживает, чтобы с ним играли.

 

— Мне тоже хочется в это верить, — он стискивает руку Тодда, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Но прямо сейчас я просто не могу.

 

Тодд кивает, и выглядит он таким же уязвимым, каким Джон себя чувствует.

 

— Понимаю. Но я мог бы тебя исцелить. Я бы свободно дал тебе Дар Жизни, чтобы стереть все физические напоминания о том, что произошло.

 

Джону хочется согласиться. Он терпеть не может быть прикованным к постели и чувствовать себя слабым, но в мозгу вспыхивает картинка, как в его грудь вжимается ладонь, и с ней — всплеск страха, который ему больше не хочется испытывать перед Тоддом.

 

— Ты меня потерпишь, пока я буду лечиться медленно?

 

— Конечно, — Тодд немного наклоняется вперёд. — Можно тебя поцеловать?

 

Джон напрягается, но кивает. У Тодда всё ещё приятный вкус, как он и помнит.

 

ДЕНЬ 368:

 

После оправдания Тодд берёт Джона с собой на день в гробницу. Музеи у Бессмертных странные — они предпочитают мёртвое.

 

— Всё кажется другим, когда знаешь, каким оно было когда-то, — объясняет Тодд. — Вы, люди, предпочитаете обеззараживать и классифицировать вашу историю. Мы её помним. Нам нужно всего лишь напоминание. Когда корабль наконец сойдёт с орбиты, и нам придётся его уничтожить, чтобы предотвратить ущерб планете, тогда мы сможем забыть.

 

— И вы забудете? — спрашивает Джон. Он сомневается, что Тодд когда-нибудь забудет свою Королеву, но, возможно, через тысячу лет битва с Ра и этот обречённый корабль потускнеют в памяти.

 

Тодд смеётся:

 

— Мы, Рейфы, проживаем много жизней. История состоит из эпох, а память улья простирается даже до моего рождения. Мы не забываем. Но что-то от нас ускользает. Эмоции и детали стираются, но память — тот каркас, на который мы натягиваем души. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, однажды приходит час расплаты, миг, который затягивает нас в прошлое, даже если лишь на уровне подсознания.

 

Джон сегодня в раздражённом настроении. Лодыжка всё ещё болит, а гипс чешется, но Тодд настаивает на том, чтобы исследовать историю и делиться своим странным видом бессмысленной поэзии Бессмертных.

 

— Расскажи мне ещё раз о битве.

 

Тодда это веселит.

 

— Она произошла случайно. Нам потребовалось шесть тысяч лет спячки и подъедания наших обширных кладовых, чтобы дойти до этой планеты по следу гипердрайва. Наша Королева погибла, а запасы пищи иссякали. Мы уже начали кормиться некоторыми Трутнями. Мы думали, что отыщем страну изобилия, где не будет врагов и почти не окажут сопротивления. Но планету контролировал Гоа’улд Ра. Мы не были готовы к войне.

 

— Как и он, — напоминает ему Джон.

 

— Ра был интересной личностью. Слишком дерзкий, но не агрессивный, как Королева. Он любил окружать себя слугами и детьми. Он был прекрасен, потому что мог взять любое тело, какое пожелал. Но ему нужны были послушание и поклонение. Такое странное существо.

 

— Разве твой народ не хочет того же? — Джон как раз с этим и борется — с тем фактом, что Бессмертные контролируют Землю и всю галактику. Поклоняются не все, но без послушания ты рискуешь попасть в класс Ц.

 

Тодд, похоже, забавляется, он подтягивает к себе Джона, и они вместе смотрят на остальные плывущие в космосе никому не нужные остовы. Он игриво покусывает шею Джона, дразнящими движениями гладит его по члену.

 

— Королева требует послушания от своего улья, но от нашей пищи? Эволюция — прекрасная вещь, Джон Шеппард. Ра впустую растратил один из самых красивых даров в жизни, посмев жить так долго, не меняясь. Покой не для мира Рейфов, хотя сейчас нам не хватает ресурсов для сражений. Через раздор приходят испытания, через испытания приходят перемены, через перемены приходит красота.

 

— Это — красота? — Джон смотрит наружу, где в мёртвой тишине космоса застыли во времени обломки, словно муха, пойманная в липкую паутину и оставленная на потом. Для людей красота — это надежда. Это свобода, а не мертвечина.

 

— Помимо всего прочего, — хрипло отвечает Тодд, сильной рукой беря Джона за подбородок и разворачивая лицом к себе. На Тодда можно опереться, как на стену, а кожа у него гладкая, как бархат. Теперь они идеально вписываются друг в друга, и вместе с поцелуем Джон, возможно, понимает вечность.

 

ДЕНЬ 590:

 

Огни города сверкают под ними, а впереди расстилается, как бесконечное обещание, чёрный неизведанный океан. Джон откидывается назад на сиденье. Вздыхает, когда колесо обозрения продолжает свой медленный круг, спускаясь ниже к земле, взмывая по дуге вверх, к небу. Он помнит то время, когда ещё жил с родителями, до службы в армии и до Тодда. Он тогда не знал, что такое принадлежать к классу А. Он вообще мало знал о Бессмертных.

 

— Не вижу, что тут интересного, — ворчит Тодд, но одна его рука крепко обнимает Джона, а вторая терпеливо лежит у него на колене.

 

— Это настолько близко к полёту, насколько можно получить в детстве, — признаёт Джон. — А когда кабинка останавливается, можно сделать вот так, — он поворачивается и целует Тодда. Он знает, что люди на них глазеют. Так будет всегда. Многие из класса Б, кто ходит в места типа пирса Санта-Моники, никогда раньше не видели самого взаправдашнего Бессмертного, а уж смотреть, как он целуется с человеком, для них наверняка ещё страннее.

 

— Я рад, что ты доволен, — отвечает Тодд, притягивая Джона так, чтобы тот оказался у него на коленях.

 

ДЕНЬ 631:

 

— Какого чёрта вы, ребят, так долго возитесь? Уже почти два года прошло, — жалуется Джон. — Тодд вам Исполненного Любопытства убил, а у вас всё ещё ничего не готово.

 

— Безмолвный Собиратель едва понимает, над чем я работаю, но он восполняет этот пробел тем, что постоянно требует отчётов, которые отнимают у меня время. Остаётся ещё меньше, чем раньше, чтобы посвятить его вирусу, но хоть не надо беспокоиться, что кто-то узнает.

 

Джон качает головой:

 

— Что насчёт оружия? Я теперь в любое время могу сделать так, чтобы Тодд взял меня в Дакару.

 

Родни фыркает:

 

— И как ты победишь Бессмертных, которые там живут? Нам нужен этот вирус, и нам нужна распределительная система, чтобы вырубить всех Бессмертных на планете, иначе у нас не будет доступа. Без этого план не сработает. Я уже придумал распределительную систему, которая подойдёт для Земли: в каждое здание, где по информации будут находиться Бессмертные, она телепортирует концентрированный газ. Осталось только построить собственный телепорт и понять, как отслеживать все передвижения Бессмертных по планете.

 

— Другими словами, пока что у тебя ничего нет, — Джон и правда любит Родни как друга и иногда любовника, но направлять его эго иногда опаснее, чем сплавляться по порогам.

 

— По сути, не ничего, просто ни одной оконченной стадии ни в одном проекте. Мне нужно, чтобы ты придумал мне предлог поработать с телепортационной технологией. Я уже нашёл, как сделать так, чтобы радиус действия покрывал всю планету, и вычислил алгоритмы, чтобы можно было запустить одновременные телепорты из одной точки. Нужно только достать материалы. Мне нужно как-то попасть на проект, где можно делать заказы по своему усмотрению. Иными словами, не к Звёздным Вратам.

 

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя ничего нет.

 

— Ничего материального! Но здесь всё есть, малыш, — Родни показывает себе на голову, как будто это что-то значит.

 

— «Всё там» не очень-то помогает.

 

— Ну, Карсон тоже не закончил, — надувшись, бурчит Родни. Джону уже следовало бы выучить, что его эго трогать не надо.

 

— Я узнаю, можно ли тебя перевести на проект «Прометей». Саманта Картер уже почти закончила с реверсивным машиностроением корабля тех маленьких голых серых ребят, которых год назад поймал Солнечный Воин. И технология телепорта туда тоже входит.

 

— Ладно, — говорит Родни.

 

Карсон умоляет отпустить его с остатка встречи, говоря что-то об обновлениях проекта, над которыми нужно поработать.

 

Родни удивляет Джона, когда подходит к нему и накрывает руку ладонью, сочувственно глядя большими голубыми глазами:

 

— Тебе-то как это всё, нормально?

 

Чувство гнева молниеносно, смертельно, прекрасно.

 

— А у меня есть выбор?

 

— Выбор есть всегда.

 

Родни притягивает к себе Джона и целует. Поцелуй мягок и целомудренен, никак не похож на их прежние отчаянные спаривания.

 

— Тебе не нужно продолжать этим заниматься. Устрой меня на проект «Прометей», и нам даже не понадобится помощь Поэта, чтобы попасть в Дакару.

 

Джон осторожно отталкивает Родни. Когда-то я мог бы его полюбить, думает он. Если бы Родни начал их отношения до того, как в жизнь Джона вошёл Тодд, могло бы что-то и получиться.

 

— Я его Спутник, Родни. С момента, как он меня выбрал, пути назад не было.

 

Родни отводит взгляд, покраснев от стыда.

 

— Ты его любишь, так?

 

Нет. Слово вертится у Джона на языке. Он использует Тодда. Свобода от Бессмертных ему важнее. Да, Тодд ему небезразличен, и Джон не хочет ему лишних мучений. Но любовь? Джон не находит в себе сил её отрицать.

 

— Есть вещи поважнее любви.

 

ДЕНЬ 714:

 

— О, Господи, — выдыхает Джон в мягкий шёлк простыней. Тодд вдалбливается в него сзади, удерживая рукой поперёк груди, чтобы Джон не свалился. Тот только и хочет, что ещё, сильнее, глубже.

 

Кормовая рука целует Джону грудь, но ничего не происходит. Он и не ожидает, что что-то произойдёт. Но потом Тодд просит:

 

— Позволь мне. Прошу тебя, Джон, позволь мне. Я что угодно для тебя сделаю. Позволь мне.

 

Джону тоже этого хочется, сильнее всего на свете.

 

— Не могу, — шепчет он.

 

— Я не могу простить того, что с тобой сделал Исполненный Любопытства, но так оно быть не обязано. Позволь мне тебе показать.

 

Джон вскрикивает, потому что даже серьёзный разговор не мешает Тодду вбиваться в него в сводящем с ума темпе.

 

— Я тоже этого хочу, но тогда ты узнаешь всё. Я стану просто твоим Спутником, и ничем больше.

 

Тодд замедляет ритм. Отстраняется и выходит из Джона, оставив его лежать, тяжело дыша, на простынях.

 

— Ты всегда будешь чем-то большим.

 

— Ты узнаешь всё. Все мои секреты. Все мои чувства. Я стану просто частью тебя.

 

— Разве это не восхитительно?

 

— Это нарциссизм. Если нас ничего не разделяет, любовь друг к другу превращается в любовь к себе.

 

— Но в этом и красота. Вы, люди, всегда размышляете, почему вы недовольны вашей свободой. Вы размышляете о ваших бесплодных восстаниях, о недовольстве нашим правлением. Но правда заключается в том, что вы никогда не будете счастливы, пока ищете свободу в независимости. Свобода — это доверие, способность открыться кому-то и знать, что для этого кого-то нет никого дороже. Союз — величайшая свобода, которая вам когда-либо будет доступна, а вы её боитесь. Позволь соединиться с тобой, и ты сам всё увидишь.

 

Джон со вздохом прислоняется спиной к Тодду.

 

— Я к такому не готов, — признаёт он. — Можешь считать меня упрямым идиотом, но так я быть с тобой не могу. Свобода — это то, что делает нас людьми.

 

Тодд крепче сжимает его, легонько целуя у основания шеи сзади.

 

— Я подчинюсь твоему желанию, Джон Шеппард. Если ты позволишь мне кормиться, я не стану заглядывать в твой разум. Но мы всё равно соединимся.

 

Возможно, это ложь. Джону сложно понять, не потакает ли ему Тодд только чтобы дождаться удобного случая и доказать, как он не прав. Ему не предсказать, что сделает Тодд, как ему не предсказать будущего. Бессмертные — вещь в себе, и он не знает мотивы их поступков. Но он может довериться. Оказывается, может.

 

Он хватает Тодда за руку. Их пальцы переплетаются. Касаются кожи над сердцем Джона. Рот распахивается, и велико их удовольствие, капитуляция, доверие, красота. Мысли Джона принадлежат только ему самому, но мысли Тодда ему открыты.

 

Где-то есть мир, намёк на планету под ним в космосе. Есть хаос и разрушение. Есть огромные чувства любви. Есть поэзия в биении каждого сердца, есть горькая радость симфонии в смерти. Есть слова Спутника Тодда из давних времён. Жизнь лишь огарок. И для Бессмертных тихими шагами жизнь ползёт**. Жизнь — это река. Вечность — песня. Как тканый гобелен из старых легенд. Тодд видит, как стареют и умирают души. Он видит, как влияние распространяется сквозь время, словно круги от камня, брошенного в бескрайний океан вселенной, но любовь выдерживает всё, и чувства Тодда к Джону не назовёшь иначе как грандиозными. Это совершенство. Это трагедия, как в том, что надо отнять жизнь для того, чтобы кто-то познал столько удивительного, сколько знает Тодд. Такова жизнь поэта.

 

 

 

ДЕНЬ 1001:

 

 

Силуэт Дакары — где-то под ними. Родни и Карсон уже должны были истребить Бессмертных Земли. Поворачивать назад уже слишком поздно.

 

— Что ты будешь делать, когда я наконец состарюсь и умру? — спрашивает Джон. Он не постарел ни на день с тех пор, как Тодд первый раз дал ему Дар Жизни.

 

Тодд хмыкает:

 

— Этого не случится ещё много лет. Не тревожься понапрасну.

 

Он тянет Джона обратно в гнездо из шёлковых покрывал, которые положил на заднее сиденье, когда они собирались в эту небольшую поездку, чтобы увидеть руины давно погибшей цивилизации. Храм Древнего Врага разрушен. Гоа’улды наконец побеждены. Для Бессмертных не осталось сражений. Тодд как-то сказал, что жизнь — это борьба. В таком покое нет жизни, сказал он.

 

— Знаю, но это важно.

 

Тодд поворачивается к нему, и на его лице играет нежная улыбка:

 

— Буду жить, как обычно, полагаю.

 

Джон не знает, почему его так ранят эти слова. Это же не «Ромео и Джульетта», да и Роза Тодда не потрудился так, чтобы заслужить его смерть.

 

— Ты боишься умереть, — утвердительно произносит Джон. Но, значит, он, наверное, будет чувствовать себя отомщённым, когда убьёт Тодда и себя, как любовники старины.

 

— Есть вещи куда хуже. Случись мне умереть, мой улей продолжит жить. В этом чудо Единения. Коллективный разум постепенно растёт сквозь время. У людей тоже он есть, хоть вы о нём и не подозреваете. Когда ты умрёшь, твоё наследие продолжит жить в мире. Я буду помнить тебя и дам тебе бессмертие.

 

— Значит, ты музей, плывущий в космосе. Когда ты умрёшь, то всё?

 

Тодд кивает:

 

— Страшит меня вымирание рода.

 

Именно вымирание рода и несёт с собой Джон. Он мог бы оглушить Тодда станнером, перетащить его в лагерь для военнопленных. Сделать его последним представителем его вида. Джон чувствует приятный вес флакона в руках. В нём — вирус. Если Джон его примет, а Тодд покормится, то на этом конец. Джон протягивает руку, чтобы проследить знакомые черты лица Тодда, задаваясь вопросом, как встретит будущее без этого. Желая знать, каким будет Тодд, когда станет человеком.

 

Хаксли воображал дивный новый мир без Бессмертных. Джон не знает, каким тот будет. Ромео и Джульетта были трусами, думает он. Любовь и красота разрушают. Смерть неизбежна, как и вымирание. Но окончить то, что могло бы стать ещё одной историей в коллективной памяти, просто окончить комедию жизни из-за того, что не в силах выдержать груз воспоминаний, — это величайшее преступление.

 

— Соединись со мной, — говорит Джон, нажимая кнопку, чтобы выпустить вирус себе в кровь.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  * У. Шекспир «Ромео и Джульетта» (перевод Б. Пастернака)
> 
>    
> ** Вольный парафраз сцены 5 акта V «Макбет» У. Шекспира (перевод Б. Пастернака).


End file.
